


Substantiation

by TavecIncertum



Series: An Eye for an Eye and the World Goes Blind [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor X Chloe, Dubious Consent, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah is just watching like a creep, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), NonConOnCon, PWP, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, no beta we die like men, x-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: HEAVY SPOILERS.After refusing to shoot Chloe, Elijah is so intrigued with Connor he's willing to give him one more chance at getting information. With a part 2 of the 'Kamski test', Connor merely has to withstand the test or fail it and receive his questions answered. Simple enough, right? While it might answer the questions he came with, he will leave with far more than when he arrived.





	Substantiation

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want to preface this with I needed Connor to get his dick sucked. It was a personal need and idea that was rotting inside my head. Second of all, I really like the idea that our little ConCon is hung like a horse but like doesn't realize it. So, yeet, there's that idea for you. Anyways, enjoy.

“Just a little something I like to call.. the Kamski test.” A dark-haired man started, feet carrying him in a circle around another male figure. He scanned every single inch of the other, soaking in the deep walnut eyes and matching chestnut hair. The slight furrow on his brows as the indicator on his temple spun with a glowing amber; the way he simulated a swallow in the face of confrontation. God he’d done such a good job and Cyberlife only furthered his technology and created something absolutely amazing.

“Come on Connor... We’re leaving. Sorry to get you out of your pool.” Lieutenant Anderson called over his shoulder as he navigated around the crimson filled concrete. His footsteps only echoed out of the building and he assumed that the android was already in tow, he always was.

Even though Connor had long turned to follow Hank, his wrist was caught by the menacing male that stood a few inches shorter than himself. “Are you not curious Connor..? To see if humanity's last chance at salvation.. is itself a deviant?”

“I’m not a deviant. I know what I am, and what I’m not.” He rebutted, chocolate eyes turned cold in the face of the malicious, wide-spread grin that had settled on Elijah’s face.

“You’re already one for one Connor. Why not one more chance at getting your questions answered?” Kamski provoked, coming to the woman who was still knelt on the floor in front of them. He’d refused the pistol in his hand and even at the cost of not learning a single thing; he valued the life of the Chloe before him. He’d already proven that he was thinking empathetically. But.. could he push him further? What was the newest prototype capable of?

Watching Elijah come up behind the RT600, his hand came to cradle her jaw, thumb tracing across her lips. “Tell me... What do you think Connor? Is she.. Pretty? Sexy? Can you imagine what it would feel like to have her mouth wrapped around you?” Her lips fell open as a finger passed them, an exaggerated drag down of her bottom lip and he watched the faux Adam's apple in his throat bob with a swallow. His eyes were fixed on the other android and Elijah’s sparkled with curiosity at a much more ‘deviant’ level.

“I think she’s a perfectly fine model, her likeness is pleasing to the eye.” Connor recited and it brought forth a chuckle from Kamski.

“That’s what your programming tells you to say. That’s a line straight out of her advertisement, don’t think me naive Connor.” Abandoning the blonde woman, he left her on her knees before his robe-clad body sauntered over to the processing RK800. He watched the LED on his temple fluctuate between red and yellow, never lighting on blue for even a second around him. It was good to keep him on his toes. His hand came to the robot's abdomen and fingers gave a teasing squeeze through the fabric to the chiseled physique of the synthetic human. “Think deeper. Try to really... feel. I want you to imagine her body, bare, pressed up against yours. Sliding along your skin...” His hand dropped and pinky tucked into the edge of the androids belt with a teasing purr in his voice.

“Lips so pouty and pink.. parting to engulf your cock. Crystal blue eyes staring up at you with a twinkle in them..”

“Enough!” Connor slapped the man’s hand away from his belt and took a step back, careful not to plunge himself into the water behind them. He was cornered. In one direction was Kamski, circling him like a vulture and on the other side, was Chloe, wide-eyed and staring with a trusting gaze in her eyes. Something that naturally made you want to open up to her.

“Come on Connor, one more demonstration.. and I’ll give you whatever information you desire. If you succeed.. You’ll walk out of here and straight to Jericho. Well, if that’s even something you’re interested in that is. I’ve been wrong before.” His stance took him back to the blonde androids side, his hand settling to her shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

“Right away Elijah.”

Connor was left staring for longer than he’d like to admit, watching as the woman crawled across the tile floor until she was eye-level with his hips. Her fingers came up to gently unlatch the bindings of his belt and work ardently at unwrapping the package before her. A smooth, lengthy cock tumbled out of his slacks and all he could feel was the heat of the humans stare as he was undressed. Kamski was watching with fascination and when he was exposed, at last, he watched the expression shift even further into amusement.

“They made sure you were well equipt for _any_ scenario didn’t they Connor?” He purred, watching as the android backed up and nearly lost his footing over the edge of the pool. “I would be careful if I were you,” Elijah mused, “Your partner is long gone and I don’t think wet bio components and winter weather mix.”

Seriously? Did Hank leave him? He doubted it heavily, thinking and hoping he was merely outside the door unable to get in. However, Kamski had a better idea of the surrounding area and who’s to say he didn’t have some kind of cameras rigged to allow him knowledge of his visitors.

Again, the freckled male swallowed hard and heavy, looking down at the icy-blue eyes of the flawless face before him. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh but she does, Connor. See, unlike your ideology, she’s still the perfect little slave to her programming. She won't listen to you. She’s already in perfect partner mode. Unlike your deviant behavior.. she’s entirely devoid of any concerns or...complications if you will.” His hand idly came to caress her head, watching as her hands started to twist and curl around Connor’s cock.

“Just enjoy it. I promise.. our results will come one way or another. For now, be a good, obedient android and take the test.”

Connor’s teeth gritted themselves as soon as the head of his length was slid into a smooth mouth and her eyes fluttered closed as she did so. He stood there stiffly, back arched in balance to keep him from tumbling over the edge or falling forward onto her. The sensation startled him and immediately he wanted it to stop, his system starting to pop-up warnings and concerns about the task at hand. It wasn’t part of the procedure and he was entirely unsure of how to react or win in this situation.

“You look so confused. Like you’re fighting with yourself to stop feeling good. Is that what it is? Does it feel good?” He reached up to grab Connor’s jaw and force the android to look at him, basking in the glow that threatened to peek out from under his cheeks. His synthetic skin was flushing with heat and for a moment, the sure-of-himself prototype was reduced to a quivering, unsure mess.

“S-Stop this, I don’t think-hk-kkah!” Wires sparked to life inside his shell and he could feel the thirium racing inside his makeshift veins that much faster. There was a pleasantly numb sensation starting to bloom in his hips and it was shattered every time her mouth moved.

Her lips thinned down and tightened around his shaft, dragging her way up before a smooth slide guided him down her throat with ease. There was no danger of a gag-reflex, no danger of suffocation, there was nothing but beauty in the perfection that was androids. In the perfection that was Elijah Kamski’s creation.

“You don’t think? Well, you shouldn’t be... Not with Chloe’s mouth around you. It should be hard to process what tasks you should be doing right now.” Elijah chided, soaking up every little shiver and rattle of plastic that was made between the two. Connor was doing rather well at keeping himself together, too well, in his opinion.

“More Chloe, he wants more.”

“No, I don-t” Despite his plea of resistance, her orders were clearly dictated by her master and she pulled back to lap her tongue over his slit. Swirling the head around in her mouth and focusing her suction along the rigid length. Whatever didn’t fit in her mouth, was covered by a hand and worked over in unison; her rhythm never seeming to cease. Yet another beauty about androids. They never tire.

“Amazing. Cyber-Life’s most extensive model yet.. and he’s completely incapacitated by pleasure. I suppose it’s a situation they never expected you to face but alas, here we are.”

Giving a bump of his foot to Chloe’s backside, she adjusted her position and sank down on the male, nose flush with his abdomen. With each swallow and clench of her throat, Connor nearly lost his footing and had to settle for lurching forward, arms tucking into himself for balance, which merely looked as awkward as it sounded.

“Connor.. Give in. Lose yourself, grab her. Use her for your pleasure.” Grabbing onto the androids sleeves, he traded the odd posture to guide trembling hands to a mess of blonde hair. “Don’t you want more?”

Defiance still wore heavily on Connor and when his fingers were placed in pearlescent hair, he denied himself the grip that he immediately wanted to replicate. He wanted to grab onto her, thrust into her face and chase the building high of sparking wires and system alerts. He felt himself aching for it, wanting nothing more than to find release in whatever way it ended up being.

“Look at that... You’re still clinging to your proper coding. Anything else by now would have already possibly pulled some fiberoptics out. But not the RK800, he still stands. A depraved mess, but he still stands.” Elijah mused, watching as fingers tenderly scratched along blonde hair and stray hairs were tucked carefully back into place by the advanced model. The gesture alone piqued curiosity, such a gentle response from a machine even as it was bathed in self-glorious pleasure.

Connor had slumped regrettably as a skilled mouth worked its way over his cock. His head threatened to lull to the side and knees wanted to give out the more sensations that coiled up in his stomach. The tie around his neck suddenly felt suffocating and he could feel the spike of his ‘breath’ in the form of fans rapidly trying to cool his insides. His chest heaved, nostrils flared for each intake as ragged and broken down as it sounded. His LED had yet to leave red now and he could be seen taking prolonged gazes down at the blonde android. Elijah could tell he was absolutely smitten, despite the female before him being perhaps one of the most simplistic models he’d ever made save for her predecessor.

“My honest predictions of this test, Connor?” He questioned, watching as a stutter left Connor’s hips and he all but bucked towards the heated mouth.

Her eyes opened to look up at him and stare with an intense flutter of her lashes, her mouth separating from the fully erected length long enough to give him a small smile. She licked over her lips and brought his cock to her cheek in a satisfying slap or two before diving back onto the heated, simulated flesh.

“You’re going to pass with flying colors.” Another teasing chuckle and he circled the two to slide his hand up against Connor’s back. “But that doesn’t mean what you hope it does.” A firm shove and he toppled the android onto the other; a satisfying clunk being made as Chloe’s back hit the ground and Connor’s cock left to pin her head to the floor when he landed on his hands and knees.

“You’re sloppy and uncoordinated already, I don’t think it’ll be long.”

Connor just hardly caught himself in the lurch forward and when he did, he was left with a shudder ringing through his core. His member was lodged deep in the mouth of the blonde woman and she laid contently on her back and didn’t seem to think the position was foreign. His hips ticked downwards and he thrust deeper, unable to stop the movement that overcame him. He tried everything he could to steel his resolve, a sheen coming over his skin yet no trace of sweat could be found forming on his synthetic skin. His brows cinched in the middle and lips were bitten by teeth, each little skew of his face being soaked up by the man who was now crouching down to view the happenings.

“Are you close Connor? If it too much for you? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were more sensitive than a human.” Elijah commented, reaching down to grab a handful of chestnut locks and direct the gasping machine to look at him. “Answer me.”

Walnut eyes slit down in a leering stare and his jaw set firmly in silence, staring the man down before he was unable to keep his eyes open; clenching them shut tightly as his cock was engulfed down to the base yet again. A growl of pleasure tore from the brunette's lips and he found himself grinding his hips down into the compromised blondes face. He couldn’t find the strength to move away from the blistering, silky heat that threatened to swallow him whole. However, he tried.

The moment his hair was released, Connor shifted back and maneuvered onto his back, a loud ‘pop’ being made from the removal of his length from the young woman's mouth. He pushed back on his elbows and she uprighted herself with a small giggle of amusement. She crawled back over to him and the brunette found himself with his back hitting Elijah’s legs. One of his legs lifted and came to settle on the joint of Connor’s arm; heel digging into the socket.

“Oh Connor, you’re not getting away until we finish this test.” A bit more pressure from his foot and he watched the artificial skin struggle to cover the white, clean looking plastic of the androids arm.

The rest of his body was forced to prop up on Elijah’s leg and he watched Chloe move her way back between his own. “Chloe, stop the test is over-”

“Adorable. But.. try as you might, you won't break her resolve so easily. You’re supposed to be prepared to adapt to human unpredictability. What makes it so different with an Android Connor?” Kamski found glee in the way that the robots arm refused its color and had long turned to its stark white appearance. The way he still struggled and found it difficult to prioritize a task was fascinating him more and more.

He was right and that’s what confused him that much more. His priority was shifting all over the place, returning to Hank, obtaining the information, finalizing the task at hand, they were all trying to override each other and he watched the messages pop up behind his eyes. Chloe sank back down onto his cock and this time, she took his hand to place it on the back of her own head; a gesture that Connor took as consent, his fingers gingerly gripping the fiberoptics that made up her hair.

“Shit..” A breathless mutter from the trapped android and the reticle on his forehead shifted to a deep amber. He was processing, shifting to prioritize whatever it was in the situation he had more likeliness of succeeding with. It took a long moment but he was able to make sense of the conflict and with a scrunch of his nose; his face turned thoughtful.

“Absolutely... fascinating.” Elijah mused, staring down at the two as Connor’s hand started to tense up a bit and he saw for a split second, pressure be applied to push her head down a bit further. “Test confirmed. The subject has selected a self-gratifying priority.”

Swirls of a skilled tongue and sweeps of silky lips had Connor’s head in a daze, his eyes struggling to focus and when he did, he stared intently at the blonde administering him. She was so beautiful and even more so in such a compromising position. Her hands laid gently on his thighs and head bobbed down his length, forcing the ridge of his cock to get caught in her throat and the response from Connor was lively. His legs spasmed at her sides and abdomen clenched in ecstasy, fingers pulling her down just a bit further until a simulated cough startled him.

“It went from you crawling away to suddenly you’re choking her, good job Connor, I’m highly impressed.” He teased, the gesture she made a preference of his own whilst taking advantage of all of her features. The way his body jumped was in fear, his hand instantly flinching away like he’d been burnt and a small inhale parting his lips with shock.

“Chloe, finish him off. I’d like to get back to my morning.”

There was no response, only action as a petite hand came to hold his cock still while she attacked the head with her mouth. A strong suction was made and she slid all the way down to meet her hand, a quick and spontaneous pace picking up that left Connor slamming a tightened fist onto the tile beneath him.

“Fuck!” The android exclaimed and left another surprised look on Elijah’s face. He seemed to be becoming more and more responsive and just as he’d thought, started to adapt to the situation and reacted as such. Now, the little bot was enjoying it, he could tell. The way his skin was flushed and temperature heated. His breath staggered and he could practically hear the fans inside Connor hitting their top speeds. Thirium pumping at a thinned consistency and he could only imagine the warning alarms that the brunette would get when he came.

Piercing blue eyes looked up at Connor and he was caught staring back into them, watching as a small strand of blonde fell from the pulled back style with all the motion of her head. He immediately lifted his hand to gently tuck the strands back into place, watching as sky blue brightened and finally closed in peace to finish her task at hand. His hips felt like they were on fire and suddenly a timer started in the corner of his vision and his ‘heart’ started to pump that much more rapidly.

“I’m..” A breathless stutter and Kamski grinned ear to ear. “Close..!” Another struggling word and Connor’s head tossed back against the human that kept him pinned; eyes shimmering with desperation and a rough swallow made his throat bob slightly.

“You’ve already won Connor... There’s no use in holding back now.”

Numbers skipped on the timer and it dropped rapidly, a shining layer of sweat having painted itself on his skin to show his excursion. Warning after warning popped up and they were closed down, anything getting in his way of watching Chloe was pushed to the side. He was entranced with the way her lips skimmed down and his cock disappeared past them. The way she looked so at peace and gentle, the soft feeling of the inside of her mouth.

“C-Cumming!”

_Temporary shutdown in 3.. 2.. 1... _

Connor fell limp for a moment against Kamski’s legs and his hips spasmed in release as Chloe stayed firmly planted to contain the sudden flow of fluid. His system had a small meltdown and Elijah watched patiently as both he and Chloe parted from the wasted android. He was obviously still working, his LED was shifting back and forth from red to blue in rapid succession.

_System restarting, cause of shut-down unknown, rebooting in 2... 1... _

Connor’s eyes finally found focus again and he blinked a few times to ensure that his optical units were operating as they should be. Nothing in his body was damaged or hurt, but for some reason, he lost power quickly and in sense, shorted out.

Coming to roll onto his hands and knees, he carefully lifted himself up from the floor and stood with a moment of wobbling knees. The past events replayed in his mind and as everything started up again, he looked over at the man who was now sitting in an arm-chair with the aforementioned blonde perched on his lap.

“Welcome back, that was some show Connor I have to say.” Elijah mused, arm wrapped around Chloe’s hips and hand soon grabbing her knees so she could lay comfortably across his lap.

The android stood with hesitation etched across his face and he started to put himself back together, zipping his pants and re-buttoning the last button on his shirt that had come undone. His blazer was next and it was straightened before his tie was the last thing that got adjusted around his neck.

“You said I won. What did that mean? Will you answer my questions now?” Connor questioned and only received a laugh in response at first.

“Even if I answer your question, Connor... You’ve got fifty more in your head now so is it really even worth bothering?” Kamski questioned, grabbing one of Chloe’s arms to hold out to him.

“Come get your questions answered. Go ahead, copy her memory.” The synthetic skin peeled back with a small blue edge and white plastic was offered to connect to. “There’s a couple of answers in there.. to more than just what you came here for.”

Connor held little hesitation to grab her hand and with a surge of yellow across their LED’s, his eyes flickered as he copied every bit of information he could from the android. Her life, her interactions with Elijah, their day to day routine and within it, the key to Jericho.

Kamski watched with interest as his attention fell to the growing bulge in the androids pants; pressure suddenly tenting the fabric of his navy-blue slacks. His brow raised in interest when the two separated and lips skimmed back into a smirk.

“If that’s everything. I’ll be going.” Connor stated, “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Kamski.” His steps took him around the pool and through two large double doors, the first relief of the day being that Hank sat patiently in his car; leaping out when Connor re-surfaced from the mansion.

“Connor! What the fuck took you so long, you better have gotten some kind of something out of that creep.” Hank started, coming to face the android before he paused to look him over.

“Connor...?” Snapping his fingers in front of the others face, he finally saw life flicker back into his eyes and he came to focus on the lieutenant. “There you are, what the fuck happened in there?”

“He decided to give me information after all,” Connor responded, walking idly around the grey-haired man and sliding into the passenger seat, seat-belt clicking after the closing of the car door.

Hank stood outside the car for a second with a scowl on his features, watching as the younger-looking male got himself adjusted inside the warm vehicle. Something was off with him, especially the way he walked out in such a trance. All he could hope was Kamski didn’t fuck with his settings and he was going to implode at three-AM or some other strange occurrence. “Whatever you say Connor..”


End file.
